Broken Home
by MakorraLove97
Summary: "...This was my home, this was where I grew up with my family, this is where I lived most of my life, and this is my home. This is where I had my memories and now it is all gone, Link, it is all gone. It is all destroyed. My home is broken." *The war is over & Hyrule has many damages. The castle is destroyed & needs to be rebuilt. Zelda has a hard time, but can the Hero help her?*


**Hi, Hi there everyone, so this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, I hope you all like it! I am a huge fan of Legend of Zelda (I mostly love Twlight Princess haha) so I thought maybe I could write a short little story, so I do hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, and please share your opionion on it, whether it's good or bad. Thank you! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

* * *

"_**Broken Home"**_

**. . .**

The final battle is over and both, light and dark, worlds are safe and free of evil.

However, even with the worlds now being safe, both worlds are still extremely damaged.

Many homes are destroyed and many shops are gone. Many people are homeless and are now living at Telma's bar in the mean time. There is still black smoke in the air, covering mostly the blue sky and by the look of the clouds, it looks like it is about to rain.

Then, finally, there is the large castle of Hyrule. The castle is in pieces and destroyed.

Hyrule is destroyed and will take weeks or maybe even months to repair everything and go back to normal.

There Princess Zelda is standing in front of her destroyed castle . . . standing in front of her destroyed and _broken_ home.

Her violet color eyes that have a tint of blue in them are cold as she stares at her broken home. Her hands are in fists by each of her sides, but she keeps a blank face. No emotions show on her face, but they all show in her eyes. All of her feelings and all of her emotions are whirling in her eyes, looking for a way out to express themselves, but

Zelda refuses to let them escape.

The princess blocks out her surroundings and just focuses on her home . . . _her broken home_. She hears nothing and she sees nothing else, but her broken castle that lays before her.

Princess Zelda is so lost in her own world as she stares at her broken home that she does not even realize a man is standing behind her, trying to get her attention.

The man finally places his hand on her shoulder to try to get her attention, but Zelda gasps and flinched at the touch. That touch reminders her of when Ganondorf took her as his prisoner and used her as a puppet to fight Link.

She instantly turns around; her eyes wide in fear and her mouth slightly hanging open. The man's blue eyes widen and he places both of his hands on Zelda's shoulders, "Zelda, Zelda it is me, Link!"

Zelda calms down as she stares at Link . . . as she stares at her Hero. "Oh . . . Link, it is you." Zelda breathes out and then sighs, "Sorry for jumping, I was not aware that was you."

Link smiles at the princess and his eyes that are the color of the ocean sparkle, "It's fine, Zel, what's wrong?"

Zelda sighs once more and turns away from him, so she is again facing her home . . . her lost home.

Link looks at what Zelda's looking at and he frowns, "The castle . . ." Zelda slightly shakes her head and corrects him, "My home."

Link turns Zelda around and looks into her eyes, "Is this what's upsetting you, Zel?"

Zelda does not respond, but that was enough to answer his question.

Link gives his best friend a sad smile before pulling her into his strong arms and holding her tightly against him.

While in Link's arms, Zelda finally lets two small tears run down her cheek. Link kisses the top of the princess' head and whispers in her ear, "Everything's going to be okay, Zel, I promise."

Zelda looks up at him and stares into his eyes with her eyebrows knit together, "How can you be sure?"

Link smirks and places one of Zelda's brunette strands of hair behind her ear, "Because I'm promising you that and I think we both know that when I promise something, I keep the promise. Remember that promise I made you before I left you to go fight Ganondorf and all the other monsters that were scattered around Hyrule?" Zelda nods and Link continues, "I promised you I would defeat him and I will bring peace back to Hyrule and I did. I promise you now that everything will be okay, alright?"

Zelda stares into Link's eyes and she smiles. She finally smiles and it is all because of Link.

"I believe you. And Link?" Zelda says as she realizes she is still in Link's strong, warm arms.

Link raises an eyebrow and Zelda smiles, "Thank you, my Hero."

Link smiles and chuckles, "You're welcome, my Princess."

Zelda laughs and raises an eyebrow at Link, "Wow, nice one."

They both share a laugh together and then they both stare deep into each other's eyes and inch by inch the two's lips get closer and closer.

Link pulls Zelda's body even closer to his and Zelda wraps her arms around Link's neck.

Only a few seconds later, Zelda, and Link's lips are pressed against one another. Both share a soft, passionate kiss for what seems like forever. They both smile into the kiss and they continue to kiss, deepening it as the seconds pass.

Finally the two part for air and smile at each other. Link lets out a small chuckle, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, Zel."

Zelda laughs and kisses his cheek and then his lips softly, "And you have no idea how long I have been waiting and wanting that."

Link kisses Zelda's forehead and then looks at the broken castle, "For now while the castle is being rebuilt, would you like to stay with me?"

Zelda looks at Link and then looks back at the place where she grew up . . . the place that is now in pieces. The princess speaks to Link, but her eyes never leave the broken castle, "I am afraid that if I leave then it will all be gone."

"These broken pieces are going to be gone, but the castle will be rebuilt and be back together." Link says with a confused look on his face.

Zelda sighs, "I know, but part of me does not want there to be a new castle. This was my home, this was where I grew up with my family, this is where I lived most of my life, and this is my home. This is where I had my memories and now it is all gone, Link, it is all gone. It is all destroyed. My home is broken."

Link frowns and then tightens his grip around Zelda's small body and hugs her tightly. She buries her face in his chest and lets her silent tears fall from her watery eyes. Her body is slightly shaking and she bites her lip so she is not heard.

"Shh, it is okay, Zelda, it is okay." Link whispers to the Princess.

After a few moments of just holding each other and Link comforting her, they pull their heads away so they could look at each other, their bodies still pressed together and arms wrapped around each other.

Zeal sighs and Link wipes away a small tear that was sliding down her cheek with his thumb. Zelda looks down and says quietly, "I hate being so weak. I am supposed to rule Hyrule and be strong for the people, but I could not even hold in my tears. I failed each and every one of these people. I should have done something when Ganondorf and Zant first started taking over. Now here I am crying over my destroyed home, like a child. I am supposed to be the princess and take care of my people, but how am I supposed to do that of I am standing here weeping over my broken home?"

Link shakes his head and stops her before she can continue, "Zel, anyone who would have lost their home like you did would be upset. Many people did lose their homes and they are crying and upset just like how you are now." Link lifts Zelda's head up so she is now looking him in the eyes, "You are human, you have feelings and you just lost something important to you. Your home. There were times when I was a wolf and all

I wanted to do was go back to my home. Even though my home was not destroyed, I still missed being in my small home and being with my friends and family."

Zelda could now see Link's eyes becoming slightly watery and she could see he is trying to fight against it. She has forgotten all about how Link has not been home for a while now, he has been too busy saving both worlds, the Twilight world and their world. She knows that Link must miss seeing his friends and family and miss being home, the place where he has tons of memories and where he grew up

"But," Link continues, "while saving the worlds from Ganondorf and Zant, I learned something. I learned that no matter where you are, you are always home as long as you have people who care about you with you." Link then takes Zelda's hand in his and smiles, "You could always make new and better memories and start new with the people you care about and- and, um, love."

Zelda smiles, she smiles an actual real smile and leans her head closer to his so their lips are only inches apart. "You are right, Link. You are right and I think I want to start new memories with you and have a home with _you_. That is, if you want to as well, Hero."

Link smirks and leans his forehead against Zelda's, their lips so, so close to one another's and both wanting to kiss each other so badly. "I think, Zel, I would like that . . . a lot."

Zelda laughs and Link then joins in on the laughter. Link and Zelda then press their lips together and share a very warm, soft, passionate kiss.

After moments of kissing, they pull apart and Link smiles, "Now, let's go home, shall we?"

Zelda laughs and says sweetly, "I love you, Link."

Link's smile grows wider, "And I love you, Zelda."

The two kiss once more before taking each other's hands and running off together to their new home that they are going to share with each other.

As the couple runs, hand in hand, the rain starts to pour down from the grey clouds and all you hear is the soft noise from the rain, and the loud laughter coming from Link and Zelda.

Even though the princess lost her old home, she no longer feels broken inside and she no longer feels like she has a broken home. Her old home may be broken and in pieces, but Zelda is no longer broken and sad over it, no . . . the princess is now happy that she is starting to have a home with her true love.

Princess Zelda no longer has a broken home; she now has a real, loving home, with her Hero, Link.

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this little story :) I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/reviews and let me know what you thought of it, thank you! ^_^**_

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
